Reality Show Fan Fiction Wiki
About this wiki This wiki is devoted to reality show fan fiction that I have been writing over the years. I hope to be including summary of episodes; different shows and seasons, and characters I've created. Big Brother Big Brother is my first fan fiction series, unfortunately, the first four seasons, I have no files for, but I do have the fifth. I do plan on posting a synopsis on the missing series, as long as notable contestants. Keep on checking for updates! Seasons The Original Series Big Brother 1: Big Brother 1 Big Brother 2: Big Brother 2 Big Brother 3: Big Brother 3 Big Brother 4: Files have been lost, no information Big Brother 5: Big Brother 5: All Stars The Revival Series Big Brother 6: Big Brother 6 Big Brother 7: Big Brother 7 Survivor This is my next fan fiction. I'm almost done with Big Brother, so I've decided to start updating season 1. Seasons Season 1: Survivor Maldives Season 2: Survivor Bali Season 3: Survivor Laos Season 4: Survivor Greece Season 5: Survivor Peru Season 6: Survivor Canary Islands Season 7: Survivor All Stars (Nauru) Season 8: Survivor Tasmania Season 9: Survivor Hawaii Season 10: Survivor South Africa Season 11: Survivor Brazil Season 12: Survivor Morocco Season 13: Survivor Fans vs Favorites (New Guinea) Season 14: Survivor French Polynesia All Stars 20 Contestants were chosen to compete in season 7, which took place in Nauru. Second Chances 6 Contestants were chosen to compete once again in season 10, which took place in South Africa. Fans versus Favorites 10 Contestants were chosen to compete in season 13, which took place in New Guinea. Surviving Big Brother A Survivor/Big Brother crossover that I made a long time ago. Seasons Season 1: Surviving Big Brother: Borneo Season 2: Surviving Big Brother: Australia Season 3: Surviving Big Brother: Africa The Glass House A new game based on the new tv show. Discontinued. Seasons Season 1: The Glass House Total Drama Island Based on the animated TV series. I doubt that I will continue this, it was too large of a show and difficult to convert to a real life format. Seasons Season 1: Total Drama Island Online Reality Games Some pages I've made for survivor ORG's I've been played. 'Surv' Series Season 1: Survivor: Philippines Season 2: Season 3: Survivor: Caramoan Zach's Big Brother Season 1: Big Brother: A Greek Tragedy Random.Org Games A random.org blog series I do via tengaged.com! Seasons Season 1: Big Brother UK Season 2: Big Brother UK 2 Season 3: Big Brother USA Season 4: Big Brother Duos Season 5: Big Brother Coaches Season 6: All Stars 1 Season 7: Capture Season 8: The Duel Season 9: Whodunnit Season 10: The Glass House Season 11: I Love Money Season 12: All Stars 2 (Heroes vs Villains) Season 13: The Amazing Race Season 14: Capture 2 Season 15: Endurance Season 16: Big Brother Pairs Season 17: The Amazing Race 2 Season 18: All Stars 3 Season 19: Second Chances Miscellaneous Other fanfiction stories that don't really fit into another category. Stories Survivor: Micronesia Survivor: Colorado Category:Browse